elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Buta
|} Die etwa 1983 in Simbabwe wild geborene Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Buta† lebte überwiegend im Knowsley Safari Park und zuletzt ab dem 20.02.2014 auf der englischen Noah's Ark Zoo Farm in Wraxall in der Nähe von Bristol. Aufenthalt in englischen Safariparks Mit etwa fünf Jahren kam Buta† am 23.05.1988 in den damaligen Windsor Safari Park (England). Zusammen mit ihr trafen dort ein die Afrikanerin Kora† und der Afrikanerbulle Kruger†. Bis 1990 kamen weitere Afrikanische Elefanten in diesen Safaripark in Berkshire, zunächst Shaba† im Oktober 1988 und sodann noch die Kühe Tana und Juba. Im Park lebte bei Buta'''s† Ankunft noch die ältere '''Masai†. Diese Elefanten lebten nur einige Jahre dort. Im Jahr 1993 gab der Safaripark seine Elefantenhaltung auf und gab seinen kompletten Bestand an Elefanten an den Knowsley Safari Park in Prescot (bei Liverpool) ab. Am 10.08.1993 trafen alle Elefanten im Park im Norden Englands ein, wo noch weitere, ausschließlich Afrikanische Elefanten lebten. Im Knowsley Park begann auch die Zucht mit dem jungen Bullen Kruger†. Nachwuchs in Prescot Die ersten Kälber Ashanti und Nala† wurden 2003 geboren. Auch Buta† gebar ein Kalb von Kruger† am 08.05.2004, tötete es aber gleich nach der Geburt. In jenem Jahr starben auch eine Reihe von Elefantenkühen, und Buta† entwickelte sich als älteste unter den Kühen zur Matriarchin der Gruppe. Zu dieser Gruppe gehörten zuletzt die Kühe Shaba†, Tana und Juba, die mit ihr nach Prescot gekommen waren, sowie die Jungkühe Ashanti (Tochter von Shaba) und Nala† (Tochter von Tana), die dort geboren wurden. Eine zweite Tochter Tanas wurde 2007 tot geboren. Seit 1998 lebt im Knowsley Safari Park auch der junge Bulle Nissim†, der mit seiner 2004 verstorbenen Halbschwester Beauty† nach England gekommen war und in die Fußstapfen des Bullen Kruger† treten sollte, der 2006 an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park abgegeben worden war und dort verstarb. Überführung nach Wraxall Nach vier Monaten Training wurde Buta† nach Wraxall zur Noah's Ark Zoo Farm gebracht, wo eine weitläufige Elefantenanlage von 80.000 m², "Elephant Eden" genannt, errichtet wurde. Buta† war der erste Elefant dort, allerdings wurde bald auch die Ankunft von Nissim†, ebenfalls aus dem Knowsley Safaripark, erwartet, der jedoch vorher unerwartet in Prescot gestorben ist. Insgesamt beabsichtigte die Zoo Farm, eine größere Elefantengruppe aufzubauen, die die Anlage durchstreifen sollte. Berichten zufolge sollten die beiden Elefanten aus Prescot in Wraxall zwei Jahre bleiben, während im Knowsley Safaripark eine neue separate Elefantenunterkunft für den Bullen errichtet wird. Anstelle von Nissim† kamen die beiden Afrikanischen Nachwuchsbullen Janu aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park (geboren im Howletts Wild Animal Park) und M'Changa aus dem schwedischen Borås Djurpark nach Wraxall, die sich zusammen mit Buta† gut eingewöhnt haben. Tod Am 11.05.2015 gegen 17:00 Uhr brach Buta† unerwartet zusammen und starb wenige Minuten darauf. Eine Obduktion ist vorgesehen und soll Aufklärung über die Ursachen ihres plötzlichen Todes bringen. Die beiden Jungbullen hatten Gelegenheit, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Merkmale Buta† war die älteste und größte Kuh in Knowsleys Safari Park. Sie war zudem an den eingefallenen Augen und dem gefalteten linken Ohr zu erkennen. Weblinks *Buta at Knowsley Safari Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Elephant Information, Vorstellung der Elefanten auf der Parkhomepage www.knowsleysafariexperience.co.uk. *Jumbo delivery – our first elephant arrives at Noah’s Ark!, Mitteilung der Zoofarm zur Ankunft von Buta auf www.noahsarkzoofarm.co.uk. *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm: Buta the elephant arrives at her new home, Artikel zum Eintreffen von Buta in Noah's Ark Zoo Farm auf www.bristolpost.co.uk. *Hi everyone, Statement des Knowsley Safari Parks zur vorübergehenden Abgabe von Buta und Nissim auf Facebook. *Noah’s Ark Zoo Farm is saddened to announce, Todesmeldung auf der Facebookseite der Zoofarm. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Knowsley Safaripark Kategorie:Windsor Safaripark Kategorie:Leitkuh Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Noah's Ark Zoo Farm Kategorie:Verstorben